<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宁羞】校园三十题-16- by Dieuinverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874741">【宁羞】校园三十题-16-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse'>Dieuinverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宁羞】校园三十题-16-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>“你想看看你房间现在啥样吗？戴套的只有一个枕头。”高振宁笑着用手指点着姜承録的唇珠，故意把这句话说得弯弯绕绕还带点儿不知名的味道，“我愿称之为——”</p><p>——<br/>
平行世界，勿上升真人</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p> </p><p>姜承録借口开黑中拒绝了亲妈的通话，被高振宁抱去又洗了一次澡，就当他半眯着眼伸展胳膊舒服地躺在浴缸里时，高振宁凝视着某个方向，沉沉地开口：“筛哥。”</p><p>“想都别想。”</p><p>“不是……”高振宁一面往他头上抹泡沫，一面若有所思低头跟他对视，“喏，你以后每次冲澡，都会想到我俩的第一次——”</p><p>姜承録预感到这个人要吐出点见不得人的骚话了，奈何浑身酸痛，没劲儿堵他的嘴，只能狠狠瞪着他。</p><p>高振宁无视姜承録杀人的眼神，鹅鹅笑起来：“岂不是很刺激！终身难忘啊！”</p><p>忘个鬼啊！！</p><p>高振宁笑得直抽抽，整个浴室瞬间被一百只鹅围绕，鹅叫声四面八方把人围了个密不透风。姜承録气急，捧水泼他，高部长走位扭开，迎难而上，摁着他肩膀吻得缠绵而急促。</p><p>姜承録警铃大作，喘息着偏头躲开，满脸通红，一巴掌糊在他脸上：“滚！”</p><p>高振宁：筛哥太可爱了。</p><p> </p><p>两人简单冲了个澡，高振宁不放心他的胳膊，说什么都要帮他抹一次药。高部长在姜干事的眼里就像一头随时都可能发情的——咳咳，不是，总之在挣扎数次未果之后，高振宁从药箱摆了一水儿瓶瓶罐罐，把姜承録那条手臂来来回回拍打了八百遍，腌入味儿才套上固定板。</p><p>姜承録半倚在沙发上，腰下垫着柔软的靠垫，余欢未尽，酥麻的指尖费劲吧啦戳着手机屏幕。此时高振宁宛如勤劳的小蜜蜂，围着整个房子嗡嗡飞着，时不时给姜承録倒杯水，又取条毛毯把人捂严实，拿着拖把吸干被踩花的客厅地面，把浴室瓶瓶罐罐按顺序摆放整齐……</p><p>姜承録陷在沙发里，老僧入定般静静盯着手机聊天页面，几分钟前姜母发了消息，絮絮叨叨交待繁琐的小事：明天音乐会一定要准时到；家里的打包火锅不能给你高部长吃；客房只有一床被子，记得给你高部长添一床新的；少打游戏早睡觉……</p><p>您儿子现在已经半瘫了，用舌头打游戏吗……</p><p>姜承録迅速回复了让姜母舒适的词语，譬如什么纱巾帮您收好了，天气冷明天加条秋裤之类的。</p><p>姜母高高兴兴发了个点赞的表情包，跟儿子道别。</p><p>姜承録面无表情把手机扔在一边，抬手懒洋洋够了够扶手上的纱巾，在指尖距离纱巾还有八百丈距离时，软绵绵收回手臂，蜷毯子里去了——妈，儿子尽力了。</p><p>“你干嘛呢？”高振宁刚抱着揉成一团的床单被罩从卧室出来，看他作法似的抖着肩膀，有些疑惑。</p><p>“没什么，帮我妈把纱巾收好。”</p><p>高振宁憋着笑走到他身边：“你就这么收的？”</p><p>姜承録：“虚空收一下。”</p><p>高振宁摇摇头，奈何暂时没有手帮阿姨收拾，只好抱着床单走到洗衣机前，腾出一只手拉开洗衣机的门，心道现在花儿玩得倒是一套接一套，床上怎么没这么能叭叭呢。</p><p>指尖突然触到一小块湿润，浅色床单被洇出一圈深色的痕迹，高振宁半蹲在洗衣机前，鬼使神差般低头嗅了嗅，淡淡的檀腥味刺激着神经，刚才两人的疯狂重映在脑海中，姜承録绷直的小腿线条，腿间淫靡的齿印，小腹喷溅的白浊……热流已经汇聚在小腹，高振宁凭着想象差点又硬了。</p><p>他咬着牙也不知道该埋怨谁，拾了颗洗衣球扔进去，“砰”的一声关上洗衣机门。</p><p> </p><p>高振宁窸窸窣窣收拾差不多时，沙发上的人已经瞌着眼快睡过去，高振宁轻手轻脚走过去，调暗了落地灯。</p><p>“唔……宁？”他本就没有睡死，迷迷糊糊感觉有人影晃动，不用说也知道是谁，却还明知故问地叫他的名字。</p><p>高振宁短促地回应，伸手摸了摸他的发根，确认已经全干了：“别在这儿睡，去客房。”</p><p>姜承録这会儿来劲儿了，也不管嗓子哑成什么鬼样儿，抱紧毛毯哼唧道：“不，就在这儿睡。”</p><p>“沙发和客房。”高振宁手指抚过他高挺的鼻梁，在鼻尖捏了一把又很快松开，“看你想睡哪儿。”</p><p>“嗯……？”</p><p>“你想看看你房间现在啥样吗？戴套的只有一个枕头。”高振宁笑着用手指点着姜承録的唇珠，故意把这句话说得弯弯绕绕还带点儿不知名的味道，“我愿称之为——”</p><p>“客房。”姜承録面无表情费劲地从沙发上坐起。</p><p>可喜可贺，放假回家的姜承録同学头一天就被亲爹妈招上门的部长吃干抹净，该给的都给了，甚至最后还去客房陪睡。</p><p> </p><p>两人收拾好躺床上时已经快到零点，怕压了姜承録的胳膊，高振宁又抱了一床被，这倒合了姜承録的意——高振宁那条大裤衩此刻正和床单被罩搅在一起在洗衣机里谈情说爱，他只穿了条深蓝色的四角内裤。</p><p>擦枪走火脱一层就够了，又快又准。</p><p>这间客房甚至比姜承録的卧室大一些，加上只添置了基本的家具，更显宽阔，高振宁睡在里面，还拼命往床边和墙缝挤，生怕一个翻身直接盖在姜承録身上似的。</p><p>姜承録觉得好笑，心里又暖又软，左手伸出被子，把高振宁露在外面的右手勾进自己被窝。</p><p>高振宁大概是累了，手指回扣一下当做简短的回应，懒洋洋半睁开眼，亲了亲姜承録的脸颊：“晚安筛哥。”</p><p>均匀的呼吸声从耳侧传来，这是为数不多同床共枕的时刻，姜承録仰面躺着，侧过脸隔着厚重的夜色凝视他的睡颜。高振宁睫毛天生向下，闭眼的时候眼尾勾出小小的上挑的弧度，像是一笔不经意勾勒出带着阴影的线条；摘掉眼镜，鼻梁柔软的弧度便毫无遮掩露了出来，两侧的鼻翼比常人大些，还能依稀看清上面坑坑洼洼的月球坑，却莫名协调，或许就是靠这幅人畜无害的模样吸引了众多小弟吧。</p><p>我这是什么滤镜。</p><p>姜承録在心里扶额叹气。</p><p>双眼逐渐适应了夜色，漆黑的天花板透着一丝月白的亮光——窗帘开了小小的缝隙。姜承録看着那条缝隙，像是突然望见了曾经最熟悉的墨色天空。</p><p>仿佛一坛浓墨劈头盖脸浇了个全身，呼吸骤然收紧。</p><p>身体的某处还泛着过度情事后的余热，如一根细小的倒刺，痛痒难耐，让他不适地轻轻翻身面对身侧的人。姜承録的目光顺着凌乱的发梢，滑到高挺的鼻尖，从饱满的额头到一半隐藏在被子下的脖颈，仔细地在黑夜中把他的轮廓雕刻了一遍又一遍，这是他第一次如此认真而专注地凝视，像是终于迎来黑夜的猫，可以趁着夜色畅快淋漓地做想做的事。</p><p>一如曾经难眠的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>============================</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>